


stop you thief

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: in which karl steal's quackity's heart the moment they meet.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Jimmy Donaldson & Chandler Hallow, Jimmy Donaldson & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs & Chandler Hallow
Comments: 23
Kudos: 345





	stop you thief

All throughout Karl’s life, he was bullied and outcasted. 

No one would play with him during recess, shared their toys with him, or even bothered to be friends with him. That left him alone with his thoughts at a very young age, and only had his gameboy and nintendo consoles to keep him company. 

  
  
Then again, he knew the reason why no one would ever want to be friends with him. 

Friends with a thief, so to speak. 

Karl finally had enough courage to ask his parents why no one wanted to be friends with him, they looked directly at his soulmate tattoo on his arm. 

  
  
In messy lettering, it was written;

**_stop you thief_ **   


People had presumed that Karl was a future criminal before he could commit the crime. 

Eventually, in college, he met his roommate and future best friend named Chandler, who trusted him without a second thought. It was weird to him at first - hell, Karl even attempted to push him away - which made Chandler grip onto their friendship tighter. He let him know that even if Karl decided to break and enter into a store, he would bail him out in an instant. 

Which introduced him to his other best friend, Jimmy, the owner of the future famous car company  _ Beasts _ . Jimmy immediately took a liking to Karl, seeing how innocent and carefree the younger man was, and decided that he truly wasn’t any harm to anyone. 

One day, the three of them we’re in line, waiting for their coffee, when Chandler’s order was called. A mischievous idea sprung in his head, and he snatched Chandler’s coffee and sprinted off with it. Jimmy started to laugh his ass off, and it took Chandler a moment to realise what was happening.    


“Karl! You bitch! Come back with my shit!” Chandler screams. “Come back!” 

  
  
Karl is laughing his ass off, running away with their drinks. His shoulder slams into the door, pushing it open and dashing outside. 

“I’ll never give you back your shit!” He screams back, running down the nearly vacant parking lot. 

“Stop! You thief!” Someone shouts, and Karl turns around only to collide with someone. He falls right onto his back, the drinks flying out of his hand and spilling out a foot in front of him. 

  
  
Karl looks at the man on top of him.It’s a shorter male, with a beanie sliding off his head, revealing messy straight black hair. He’s got a black shirt with the plain lettering of ‘habibi’ on it, and pretty dark eyes. “What the honk?” 

They both look at each other in confusion for a moment, before the other boy’s eyes light up with excitement - fucking God if that isn’t the prettiest thing Karl has ever seen. “Oh my god - holy shit -” 

  
  
“What?” Karl replies in confusion. 

  
  
“You’re my soulmate!” The other boy shouts, and he scrambles off of Karl and proceeds to shove his pants down. “Look!” 

  
  
Karl quickly covers his eyes, looking in the other direction. “NO! I don’t want to look I really don’t want to look-” 

  
  
“I’m not showing you my dick, you idiot. I mean, not unless you wanna see it.” Beanie boy winks. “But look!” 

  
  
He spreads his legs apart, showing off the messy handwriting in between his thighs. **_What the honk_** is written there in bold lettering as well. 

“I just said that!” Karl exclaims. 

  
  
“I know!” 

  
  
“I’m your soulmate!” 

  
  
“I know!” 

  
  
He runs his hand through his hair. “So I never actually become a criminal?” 

  
  
Beanie boy laughs, pulling back up his pants before a passerby comes. “I mean… you did steal my heart.” 

  
  
“Huh.” His soulmate gives him his hand, and Karl grabs it tightly, hoisting himself up, revealing that the other man is shorter than he is. “What’s your name…?” 

  
  
“It’s Alex. And you are…?” Alex isn’t making any motions to let go of his hand, and neither is he. 

  
  
“I’m Karl. Did I really just steal your heart?” He states, dumbfounded. 

  
  
“I mean, you are pretty cute.” He shrugs. “Wanna kiss?” 

  
  
Karl flushes a dark red in under a minute, covering his face with the hand he isn’t using to hold Alex’s at the moment. 

  
  
“Oh my god - are you okay? It was a joke I promise!” The shorter male says after, worried in his voice. 

  
  
“I’m fine! I’m just not used to people flirting with me!” He replies. “If anything, you’re really cute!”

Chandler appears in the parking lot then, giving Karl a confused look when he sees him holding hands with Alex. 

  
  
“Who’s the other guy…?” Chandler asks. 

  
  
Karl smiles at him. “I stole his heart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
